


Birthday

by rhoaiass



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Not really shippy but feelings are there, takes place one year after Sakura starts coming by Shirou's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoaiass/pseuds/rhoaiass
Summary: Maybe she has memories of it, but for the longest time birthdays meant nothing to her. However, this is the first year anyone bothers to care.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 12





	Birthday

Sakura made her way through her usual route. The Sakura petals were falling, swaying in the wind some getting caught in her hair. As she walked, her thoughts were on Shirou. He seemed like a sweet, caring boy. That's why when he got hurt Sakura made it her responsibility completely, but he didn't let her do that. Shirou was an odd one. He refused to let anyone else help him, he'd sacrifice his own time in a heartbeat if it meant he'd lend his hand to someone else. It was a sort of warped way of thinking but Sakura didn't think too much on that. Something about the way he smiled after doing a good deed. The way the smile on his lips parted, was a delicate yet soothing sight. 

Catching herself in her thoughts Sakura stopped walking. She had made it to the house without noticing. Her thoughts alone must have lead her here. The looming darkness in the back of her mind was all but gone now. 

Blinking her eyes a bit to adjust her sense of reality, she looked over to the old Japanese styled house. The comfort it instantly brought her was unmatched. It was the complete opposite of her usual home. No dark atmosphere threatening to over take her , it was replaced by a sense of warmth deep inside her chest. It brought her immense joy that she wondered if it was selfish of her to come over everyday. Did she deserve such a thing? A part of her convinced her that she didn't. It told her to leave this place, not come back. Still, she found herself reaching towards the door. Despite her uncertainty, the warmth in her chest overtook her concerns. She opened the door. 

"Um..." Her soft voice spoke up but no one was there to respond back. She looked around quizzically. Usually Shirou would greet her as soon as she came through the door. He always knew when she'd arrive after all. She walks towards the kitchen.

"Aah Sakura hello-" Taiga, one of her schools teachers greeted. She'd always been an energetic sort. Even today she had one of her signature smiles on. Her energy was contagious, it always made Sakura feel more comfortable. Taiga sat down near the table, an empty plate in front of her. 

"Is senpai not here?" Sakura asked, sitting down in front of Taiga. 

"Oh shirou is just-" she stopped herself . "He's just...out.. he'll be back.." she added quickly. 

Sakura blinked, taking note of the odd behavior. Well Taiga was usually odd but that just now was definitely weirder than usual. 

"Is...something wrong?" Sakura questioned. 

"No nothing at all!" Taiga responded in her usual over the top tone. "Anyways Sakura.... today's your birthday right?" 

That question made Sakura tense up. It wasn't like it was bad- something in her body reacted negatively to that word. 'Birthday.....huh....' she thought , a sorrowful glint in her eyes. Maybe she had memories of that, but she didn't bother searching for them. All that would do was make her long, make her yearn, for a place she wasn't welcomed to. 

"Sakura?" Taiga's voice broke through those upsetting thoughts. 

"Ah it's nothing.." she lied, shifting uncomfortably. "I should get started on dinner..." She quickly added , heading towards the kitchen before Taiga could call her back. 

Dark thoughts began to plague her mind. Uncontrollable emotions threatened to drown her. She tried to shake them off, but she knew she couldn't fight them. She gripped the knife in her hand tightly when she felt her self shaking..

"I'm back." That voice alone managed to clear her mind. She looked up to see Shirou enter the dining room. He flashes a smile at her. Suddenly, she feels warm again. 

"Shirou you're late!" Taiga scolded. " We were supposed to surprise her when she arrived!" 

"Ah sorry it took a little longer.." Shirou apologized, setting a bag on the table. 

Sakura blinked in confusion. 

"Are we making a big dinner today senpai?" She asked in bewilderment. 

"Not today." Shirou replied. He began to uncover something from the bag. Sakura's eyes lit up at the sight. 

"Happy birthday, Sakura...." He said with a smile. 

Her eyes are on the cake. Chocolate with a pink creme, it smelled delectable. On top of it was her name clearly written in frosting. It was a sight she can remember seeing once before. Nostalgic feelings overtake her. Even if she can't remember clearly , the feelings are there. 

She can feel the wetness in her eyes as she looks down to hide her face. 

Shirou tilts his head at her odd behavior. 

"Thank you.." she said, rasing her face. On her lips is the most magnificent smile. No trace of the sadness that was just in her body could be found. 

The three enjoy parting and eating the cake together. It was an atmosphere Sakura was getting used to. It was one she could only get here. She was grateful for it...

Shirou suddenly set a bag down on the table near her. Sakura looked at him questionably.

"Aren't you gonna open your gift Sakura?" Taiga asked excitedly. 

" Ah you didn't need to..." Sakura stammered. 

"Come on it's fine..." Shirou said. Sakura slowly took the bag and opened it. Once more, her eyes light up.

"Wow it's cute Sakura!" Taiga commented on the pink apron she was holding in her hands. 

Sakura held the apron closer to her, as if it would disappear if she didn't. 

"Thank you.." she said again.

Sakura doesn't notice Shirou's hand reaching towards her. He grabbed the small sakura petal from her hair. The intense closelessness made Sakura's heart skip a beat. 

He simply smiled in response. Her cheeks flared red at the very sight. 

"Um..." She can't find the words to speak. She was filled with so much emotion. Something that would surely disappear once she walked back home, so she was sure to treasure it. 

"No need to thank us, it's only natural right?" Taiga asked. 

"Yeah you're part of our family right?" Shirou added.

That word alone triggered something in her. Soon, tears are trailing down her cheeks. This time however the cause isn't grief or pain, she's happy. The joyous emotion was almost too much. She hadn't felt this way in a long time...

"S-Sakura?" Shirou was taken aback by the reaction. He awkwardly let his hand hover, wondering if he should hold her for comfort. 

"No...I-Its fine.." she replied, wiping her tears. 

"I'm just...happy" she said softly, gripping the apron closer.

Shirou's chest begins to feel warm. Sakura's smile was having this sort of effect on him, he thought nothing of it. He was just glad Sakura was happy. That usual gloomy glint in her eye and expression were nowhere to be seen. 

"Come on, you should finish the cake.." Shirou suggested. Sakura nodded, sitting down once more. 

A sudden sense of nostalgia consumes her. It was as if, she had done this before. She blinks away the tears as she continued eating, putting those memories on the back shelf...


End file.
